


"I thought they'd killed you. I lost my temper."

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Relationships: Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Kudos: 24





	"I thought they'd killed you. I lost my temper."

“What was that all about?” Lucien demanded as soon as they winnowed into the townhouse. 

He tossed his bandolier of knives onto the dining room table. Rhys winced. Lucien knew he really liked that table. 

“I thought they’d killed you,” Rhys said, bracing his hands on the table. “I lost my temper.” His wings flared behind him.

“You sure as hell did!” Lucien said, crossing his arms. “How many times have we been through this?”

Rhys sighed, his head hanging down. “A lot.”

“Cauldron, I was so close,” Lucien muttered. He ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Rhys said as he looked up and met Lucien’s eyes. 

“I know,” Lucien said, sighing. “I’m going to take a bath.”

Rhys didn’t follow him as he turned and walked upstairs to their en suite. The tub was already filling when he got there, no doubt caused by Rhys’s magic. 

Lucien stripped down, leaving his clothes on the ground, before he stepped into the tub. The heat soothed his aching muscles. He could smell lavender in the steam as it wafted towards him. 

After a while, there was a knock at the bathroom door and Lucien sat forward. The corners of Lucien’s mouth twitched up. “Come in,” he called. 

The door opened to reveal Rhys, a teacup in his hand, wings away. Lucien smiled fully. 

“Hey, baby,” Lucien said as Rhys walked into the room and handed him the teacup. Lucien breathed it in. “Peppermint. My favourite.” He raised a brow at Rhys, and his lover shrugged. 

Lucien hummed and settled further into the bath. Rhys smiled softly at him and turned to go, which made him sit up again. 

“Rhys?” Lucien said, leaning against the side over the side of the tub. 

“Yeah?” Rhys said, turning back to him. 

“Come here,” he said and Rhys grinned before stripping down. Lucien rested his chin on the edge of the tub to watch him do so. 

When he was done, Lucien scooted forward, careful not to spill his tea, and Rhys slid in behind him. Lucien nestled back into him and pressed a kiss to his jaw as Rhys wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Rhys kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry, Luce,” he said. Lucien craned his head to meet those striking violet eyes. 

“I told you I know,” Lucien said, caressing Rhys’s face with his free hand. “It’s alright.” 

“Okay,” Rhys whispered. Lucien smiled softly at him before kissing him just as softly. 

“I love you,” he murmured against Rhys’s lips before settling back into his arms and sipping from his tea. 


End file.
